Domestic garbage disposal units are commonly located below a sink drain hole so that waste for the disposal unit may be simply dropped or poured into the sink and washed down the drain hole into the unit. In such applications the sink drain hole is of considerably larger diameter than a conventional sink drain hole to permit passage of solid waste into the unit. It is known to block the drain hole using a large diameter plug of conventional form, however such plugs are considered unattractive and do not coordinate well with conventional basket strainers.
The sink provided in conjunction with the garbage disposal unit is often paired with a further, conventional sink unit. As mentioned above, the drain hole for the sink provided with the garbage disposal unit is likely to be of somewhat larger diameter than the standard sink drain hole and, unless provided with a large diameter plug as described above, will present a large diameter open hole in the bottom of the sink and may result in objects inadvertently entering the garbage disposal unit. Also, the unit inlet is typically provided with a metal sink flange which provides a sealed connection between the sink and the inlet of the disposal unit. This sink flange may detract from the appearance of the sink unit provided with the disposal unit and create difficulties for the householder wishing to co-ordinate the appearance of adjacent sink units.